Syukur
by Lady Auburn
Summary: AU,OOC,OC/For ItaSaku Memoir Jour 2012/Ia bersyukur, ia masih bisa mengakhiri semuanya dengan senyum di hari yang indah bersama keluarga kecilnya./Happy ItaSaku Memoir Jour 2012!/RnR?


**Syukur**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance/Angst/Family**

**Pair : ItaSaku**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1 Way…**

"Sasuke-_kun_, nanti tugas kelompoknya dikerjain di rumahmu saja!" sahut Sakura, gadis rambut _bubble gum_ kepada teman sebangkunya, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hn, terserah kau saja," jawab Sasuke dingin. "Pokoknya jangan kaget kalau rumahku dipenuhi dengan barang-barang aneh." Sakura mengernyit mendengarnya.

"Barang-barang aneh? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura. Mereka tengah membereskan buku-buku tulis dan alat-alat tulis mereka yang berserakan karena digunakan untuk tugas meneliti dengan mikroskop yang diajarkan oleh Shizune-_sensei_.

"Kau lihat saja nanti," timpal Sasuke. Kelas telah hening. Hanya tinggal mereka disana. "Kita pergi sekarang." Sakura membelalakkan matanya. "Memangnya mau mengerjakannya kapan?"

"Baiklah!" Sakura tersenyum bahagia, namun mungkin masih ada sisa kecewaan di dalam pancaran matanya yang lurus menatap Sasuke yang kini mendahuluinya berjalan keluar.

Pemuda itu, Sasuke Uchiha, pemuda yang telah membuat seorang Sakura Haruno jatuh hati. Sakura selalu terpana dengannya; kesopanannya, kepintarannya, ketampanannya dan juga sifatnya. Ia selalu memandang semua yang ada di Sasuke adalah semua yang dapat membuatnya bahagia.

Hingga akhirnya, perjalanan ini akan menyadarkannya.

"Sakura," ujar Sasuke di tengah-tengah perjalanan. "Kau percaya ramalan tidak?"

Sakura mengangguk ragu. "Hanya sekadar senang mengikutinya, mungkin." Sasuke memandang lurus langit di atasnya.

"Di depan sana ada tenda untuk meramal, Sasuke!" Sakura menunjuk ke depan, ke sebuah tenda indigo lusuh yang dipasang di pinggiran jalan. "Aku mau kesana, temani aku, ya!"

"Lain kali saja." Sasuke mendengus kecil. "Bagaimana kita mengerjakan tugas kel-HEI!"

Terlambat, Sakura telah berlari menuju tenda indigo itu. Langkah kakinya yang kecil namun cepat itu telah membawanya melewati gerombolan-gerombolan manusia yang hilir mudik di jalanan padat Konoha. Ia mendadak ragu ingin memasuki tenda itu, namun langsung dimasukinya tenda itu.

"Selamat datang." Terdengar suara parau yang menyambut Sakura. "Kau minta diramal, bukan, gadis kecil?"

Sakura merinding ketakutan mendengar suara itu, namun tiba-tiba kekehan kecil terdengar dari balik meja kaju besar di hadapan Sakura.

"Apa aku menakutimu, gadis kecil?" tanya peramal itu dengan suara parau, masih seperti tadi. Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Maafkan aku. Aku hanya terbiasa bicara begitu dengan suaraku yang parau."

"B-Baiklah," ujar Sakura ragu. "B-Bisa kau ramal ma-masa depanku?" Terdengar kekehan lagi.

"Jangan kaku begitu, Nona. Aku tak akan menyakitimu, kok." Suara kali ini terdengar lebih bersahabat dari yang tadi. "_So_, kita mulai darimana? Asmara, hm? Kutebak, kau sangat ingin menanyakan apakah kau cocok dengan pasanganmu, bukan?"

"Aa." Sakura menjawab malu karena peramal itu memang tepat sasaran. "Bagaimana?"

"Kau ingin bertanya soal kecocokan atau soal apa?" tanya peramal itu sekali lagi.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya soal masa depanku, dengan siapa aku akan bersuami dan bagaimana rumah tanggaku nanti," jawab Sakura setengah mengkhayal. Imajinasinya tengah terbang kemana-mana.

"Ah, Nona." Peramal itu buka suara. "Aku mendengar sebuah keseriusan di kalimatmu tadi."

"Hei! Aku memang serius, tahu!" sahut Sakura. Peramal itu tertawa kecil.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mulai dengan kecocokan sifat?" tanya peramal itu. "Sifatmu lembut dan keibuan, namun kadang kala kau akan berubah menjadi kekanakan dan brutal. Benar?"

Sakura mengangguk malu seraya menggaruk pipi kirinya dengan telunjuk kirinya. Gestur yang ia perlihatkan sangat mencerminkan sifat gadis yang diucapkan peramal tadi sepenuhnya benar.

"Mungkin kau akan cocok dengan seorang suami yang hangat dan pengertian, yang mampu mengimbangi sifatmu –tapi, aku tak bisa menentukan jodohmu siapa nanti. Aku hanya bisa mengatakan pendapatku dan penglihatanku dalam sekejap mata, Nona," ujar peramal itu. Sakura mengangguk paham.

"Jadi, aku harus mencari lelaki yang hangat dan pengertian, begitu?" tanya Sakura. Peramal itu menggeleng.

"Jangan mencarinya, Nona. Biarkan semuanya mengalir seperti ini." Sakura menganga heran mendengar peramal itu bicara. "Biarkan ia yang akan mencarimu nanti. Jangan karena ramalanku kau mencari suami yang bukan kesukaanmu seperti itu."

"Jadi, aku harus apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Biarkan semuanya mengalir seperti air, Nona."

Ia bersyukur peramal yang ia datangi kali ini benar-benar bijak.

**2 Say…**

"Sori, ya, Sasuke. Aku ada janji penting," tolak Sakura halus saat Sasuke mengajaknya pergi ke mall hari ini, hari Senin sore. "Aku _nggak_ bisa tunda."

Baru Sasuke mau membuka mulutnya, Sakura telah tersenyum lembut ke arahnya lalu meninggalkannya seraya melambaikan tangan.

Sakura tengah ada janji dengan peramal yang kini sudah genap dua minggu ia kunjungi semenjak kejadian itu. Peramal itu ternyata tak seburuk dan setua yang ia kira. Peramal yang ini berwajah tampan, berawakan dewasa dan umurnya tak jauh di atas Sakura –meski ada guratan halus di kedua pipinya. Rambutnya pendek namun tidak di naikkan ke atas seperti Sasuke.

Ia, Itachi Nakajima, sang peramal.

Sakura sangat mengagumi sosoknya. Entah darimana, ia suka cara memandang Itachi, cara berbicara Itachi, cara Itachi memberikannya masukan. Satu kalimat yang ia suka dari Itachi.

"Biarkan semuanya mengalir seperti air," ujar Itachi saat Sakura tengah meminta saran dengan Itachi di bangku panjang taman. Mereka baru bertemu 2 menit, namun Sakura langsung membrodolnya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan konyol. Terkadang, Itachi tertawa mendengar Sakura yang bercerita.

"Itachi-_san_, bisakah aku bercerita lagi?" Sakura menelungkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Maafkan aku kalau aku terlalu banyak merepotkanmu selama ini, tapi ini benar-benar cerita yang fatal."

"Ceritakan saja." Itachi tersenyum kecil. Lembayung senja membelah langit biru keunguan kala itu, membuat wajah Itachi dan Sakura terpias warna jingga dari langit hari ini.

"Aku menyukai seseorang di sekolahku." Sakura memulai ceritanya. "Ia tampan, baik, sopan, pintar dan kaya. Ia bahkan punya banyak gadis yang menginginkannya." Itachi tertawa kecil.

"Lalu? Kau menyukainya?" Sakura mengangguk gamblang. "Kau menyukainya karena apa?"

"Aku menyukainya karena ia sangat keren, Itachi! Ia sangat keren, sampai aku tak dapat berkata apapun, dibalik topeng cueknya itu, tentu saja." Sakura mendengus kesal.

"Haruno," panggil Itachi. "Apakah tak ada hal lain lagi yang kau sukai darinya?"

"Ia pintar, baik, kaya dan sopan! Tampan, pula!" jawab Sakura menggebu-gebu. "Apakah itu bisa dikatakan rasa suka yang besar, Itachi? Kalau iya, aku ingin mengungkapkannya tepat di hari ulang tahunnya nanti!"

Itachi mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi." Itachi menepuk bahu Sakura pelan. "Ingat kata-kataku, OK?"

"Mengalir seperti air?" tanya Sakura memastikan. Itachi mengangguk.

"Ada juga tambahan sedikit, Haruno." Itachi menoleh ke Sakura yang menatap lurus wajahnya. "Rasa suka berbeda dengan cinta."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sakura.

"Kalau kau suka dia karena ia cerdas dan berilmu, maka itu bukan suka tapi rasa kagum." Itachi mulai berkomentar.

"Kalau kau suka dia karena ia tampan dan kaya, maka itu bukan suka tapi nafsu yang menggebu." Itachi melanjutkan dengan bijak.

"Dan, kalau kau suka dia karena dia baik, maka itu bukan suka tapi rasa terima kasih." Itachi menarik nafas, lalu menghembuskannya pelan. "Tetapi."

"Tetapi apa?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Rasa suka yang kau terima karena kau tidak mengetahui alasannyalah, rasa suka yang sebenarnya." Itachi menengadah ke langit.

"Itachi-_san_, panggil saja aku Sakura." Sakura merasa sedikit tak enak bila terlalu formal. "Aku juga biasanya panggil Itachi, bukan? Lalu, apakah Itachi mempunyai orang yang um… disukai?"

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu." Itachi memperhatikan danau di hadapan mereka dengan sendu. "Ya, aku tengah menyukai –lebih tepatnya mencintai seseorang. Aku bahkan tak tahu apa alasannya, aku mencintai adik iparku sendiri."

"Sungguh miris, Itachi! Tinggalkan saja dia!" sahut Sakura. "Masih banyak wanita lain yang lebih sempurna!"

"Justru aku tak bisa jauh darinya. Karena ia sangat berharga bagiku." Itachi menarik nafas sebentar. "Sakura…" Hembusan nafas.

Ia bersyukur lagi, karena Itachi telah memberinya semangat untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Sasuke.

**3 Words…**

"Aku menyukaimu," aku Sakura pada Sasuke yang kini merapat ke Sakura yang berada di pojok ruangan. "Bagaimana denganmu?" Sasuke memalingkan pandangannya. "Apa kau juga…"

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa." Sasuke pergi dari hadapan Sakura. Sakura memandangi punggungnya yang perlahan menjauh, meninggalkannya dengan baju pesta warna hijau yang dipilihkan oleh Itachi, sang peramal bijak yang menemaninya melewati masa-masa sulit menyimpan perasaan ke Sasuke –yang kini telah jelas menolaknya.

Sakura ingin sekali berteriak sekarang, berteriak sekencang-kencangnya untuk suasana hatinya yang kian memburuk. Itachi makin susah dihubungi akhir-akhir ini, dan ia harus bisa menahan dirinya agar tak terpancing emosi saat anak-anak gadis pilihan datang ke pesta Uchiha untuk merayakan pesta ulang tahun Sasuke, memandangnya sinis.

Entah mengapa, rasa bergemuruh Sakura hilang diganti dengan degupan jantung yang semakin kencang. Ia merasa akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya nanti. Dipakainya kembali topeng hijau berbulu tipis miliknya, menyamarkan air mata yang perlahan turun melewati pipi kiri nan ranum miliknya.

Ia harus kuat, cukup untuk 2 jam kedepan saja.

Setelahnya, ia bisa mengambil bantal lalu memeluknya. Berteriak kencang seperti orang gila.

"Sakura!" panggil Naruto kepada Sakura yang terduduk di pojok ruangan. "_Nggak_ kesana? Si _teme_ lagi sama pacarnya, tuh!"

"He? Pacar?" tanya Sakura pura-pura tak tahu. Ia sebenarnya tahu, sangat tahu, bahwa Sasuke punya hubungan khusus semenjak kecil dengan sahabatnya, Karin. "Selamat, deh. Akhirnya mereka dansa lagi kayak tahun kemarin."

_Great_, Sakura telah berhasil menyembunyikan semua nada kekecewaannya –terbukti dengan cengiran Naruto yang melebar. Ia tak tahu, sangat tidak tahu, bahwa Sakura menangis dalam diam.

"Sakura, kita kesana, yuk. Nanti aku juga ajak Hinata." Naruto telah berhubungan dengan Hinata, sahabat Sakura di klub drama. "Eh, iya, itu dansanya udah mulai, lho. Sakura sama siapa?"

"Kurasa aku akan dengan Lee lagi." Sakura tertawa getir. "Nanti, deh, aku nyusul."

"OK." Naruto pergi meninggalkan Sakura dengan sedikit cemas. Sakura tetap tersenyum lembut, menyembunyikan air mata yang menumpuk di matanya.

"Ingat, Sakura… Yang kau rasakan ke Sasuke itu hanya rasa kagum, nafsu menggebu dan rasa-"

"Terima kasih, bukan begitu?" Sakura merasa bahunya ditepuk seseorang. Telapak tangan yang menyentuh bahu Sakura itu besar dan hangat.

"Si-Siapa?" tanya Sakura ragu. Ia berbalik, melihat sesosok pria tinggi berambut panjang hitam eboni yang diikat memakai topeng putih seperti film '_Scream_' yang ditonton Sakura dan Ino minggu lalu. "S-Scream?"

Pria di balik topeng itu tertawa kecil. Topeng itu hanya menutupi tiga perempat bagian wajahnya, menyisakan bagian mulut dan sepasang lubang melihat. "Semua orang menganggapku seperti itu. Apakah aku benar-benar seperti itu?"

"M-Mau apa? K-Kok kenal a-aku?" tanya Sakura gelagapan. Ia berusaha mengencangkan volume suaranya, namun ia tak ingin mengacaukan suasana riuh rendah di lantai dansa. Ia menoleh ke lantai dansa, menemukan perpaduan rambut hitam dan merah yang bergerak indah mengikuti lekukan nada.

"Perkenalkan," ujar pria itu lalu sedikit membungkuk. "Namaku Itachi Uchiha, kakak dari Sasuke." Sakura heran melihatnya.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Sakura heran. Pria itu tersenyum kecil.

"Kurasa tidak." Sakura merasa ia pernah dengar nama ini sebelumnya.

"Ah, apakah kau punya kembaran dari keluarga lain –atau saudara tiri?" tanya Sakura asal.

Itachi tertawa kecil. "Apakah bisa memiliki kembaran dari keluarga lain, Nona Haruno?"

"Kau kenal aku darimana?" tanya Sakura. Dalam hati, ia merutuki kebodohannya tadi telah bicara melantur. "Apa kau orang mandraguna?"

"Mana bisa aku menggunakan sihir-sihir seperti orang mandraguna itu, Nona." Itachi tertawa lagi. "Anda memang benar-benar menarik, seperti yang Sasuke ceritakan."

"Oh…" Sakura menggumam kecil. Sasuke yang melintas di kalimat tadi membuatnya kehilangan _mood_ untuk bicara. "Jadi, ada apa memanggilku?"

"_Can I have this dance_?" Sakura membelalak. Itachi mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sakura. Sakura tersenyum terharu. Baru kali ini, Sakura akhirnya merasa bahwa dirinya benar-benar berharga. Seorang bangsawan Uchiha mengajaknya, sungguh kemajuan.

Ia mengangguk senang. Air mata kembali terjatuh dari matanya, tapi bukan lagi air mata kekecewaan. Kali ini, air mata kegembiraan berlinang jatuh ke pipi ranumnya. Ia tersenyum kecil seraya berjalan diiringi Itachi ke lantai dansa. Untuk sementara, ia bisa melupakan Sasuke dan _Itachi_ yang satu lagi.

Mereka berdansa, terus berdansa, sampai lekukan nada mengiringi mereka menuju lantai teratas di dekat Sasuke dan Karin yang tengah berdansa indah.

"Bisa kalian menyingkir sebentar?" Itachi bertanya pelan. "Kami ingin beraksi."

"Sa-Sasuke…" gumam Sakura pelan. Pandangan Itachi sedikit melayu melihatnya, melihatnya yang ketakutan terhadap Sasuke yang memandangnya dingin sekarang.

"Ayo, Nona Haruno." Itachi mengajak Sakura berdansa membelakangi Sasuke dan Karin yang jengkel melihat mereka. Hei!

Sakura berdansa seraya mendekapkan dadanya pada Itachi. Bau tubuhnya membuat Sakura nyaman bermanja-manja seraya berdansa mengikuti lekukan lagu _Feels Of The Night_.

"Hei, Nona Haruno," panggil Itachi setengah berbisik, "bisakah aku memanggilmu Sakura?"

"Silahkan," jawab Sakura sopan, "dan bisa aku memanggilmu Itachi?" Itachi mengangguk. Mereka tetap berdansa dalam diam, namun dalam hati masing-masing tersimpan sekelebat bayangan masa depan mereka.

"Sakura," panggil Itachi pelan, "kau tahu istilah Inggris, _It takes two to Tango_?"

Ia bersyukur sekali lagi, karena malam ini tak menjadi malam terburuk dalam hidupnya.

**4 You…**

"Aku tahu." Wajah pualam Sakura berkilat berlinang air mata. Permata _emerald_nya mengerjap-erjap saat orang di hadapannya tengah memandangnya intens, membiarkan air mata segaris mengalir deras di salah satu sisi wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura. Tapi, kau tahu, kan? Aku ini peramal." Orang di hadapan Sakura buka mulut. Itachi Nakajima.

"Terima kasih untuk selama ini, Itachi-_san_." Sakura tersenyum, lebih tepatnya mencoba tersenyum, diiringi dengan air mata yang mengucur deras. Bibir bawahnya kadang tertarik ke atas untuk merasakan rasa air mata itu sendiri. "Aku sangat menghargai waktumu."

Esok hari saat Sakura membuka mata, semua akan kembali membosankan. Hitam dan putih. Ia tak akan lagi melihat tenda indigo Itachi di pinggir jalan, pun suara bijak Itachi saat mengomentari cerita-cerita anehnya.

"Maafkan aku sekali lagi." Itachi mencoba membuat Sakura tabah. "Aku harus pergi. Aku harus menemui Hanami, tunanganku." Oh iya.

Jari manis kiri Itachi kini telah tersemat cincin perak berhias berlian kecil bertuliskan HSUI. Awalnya, Sakura menganggap itu adalah dirinya. Sangat berharap bahwa HS disana adalah seorang Haruno Sakura. Dirinya.

Seakan mendengar pengharapannya, Tuhan membuat HS menjadi Hanami Sakurai. Sakit? Memang. Lalu, apa yang bisa ia lakukan selain menangis sejadinya setiap malam, ditemani Itachi yang lain melewati telepon?

"Terima kasih, Itachi." Sakura menyeka air mata dengan punggung tangan kanannya. Itachi mengernyit mendengarnya.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Itachi. Sakura menggeleng pelan.

"Cepatlah, nanti kau ketinggalan kereta ke Suna." Sakura tersenyum lembut, senyum terakhir yang akan Itachi saksikan. Itachi memandangnya cemas, lalu menepuk puncak kepalanya. Sakura menunduk.

Hanami Sakurai, wanita dari Suna itu telah merenggut segalanya dari Sakura.

Apa salah Sakura yang sebenarnya? Apakah Sakura tak bisa memilikinya sebentar saja?

Satu memori, dua memori, tiga memori…

Saling bersahutan dalam pikiran Sakura.

"Argh!" pekik Sakura. Sakit di kepalanya semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia menangis sejadinya. Itachi yang melihatnya langsung membopongnya ke unit kesehatan rumah sakit.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Itachi memastikan keadaan Sakura yang hampir pingsan di pelataran penunggu kereta di stasiun Konoha. Sakura menggeleng lemah. Wajah pucatnya terpatri jelas ditemani bibir pucat kekuningan yang kaku tak bergerak.

"Akan kubawa kau ke unit kesehatan!" seru Itachi cemas. Sakura merasa tak ingat apa-apa lagi sekarang.

Oh iya, apakah Sakura melupakan satu hal?

Ia merasa, benar-benar jatuh cinta dengan kedua Itachi yang tak jelas hubungannya dengannya.

Itachi Nakajima yang mempunyai orang lain, dan Itachi Uchiha yang hanya bisa menghubunginya lewat hubungan maya…

Sakura merasa kosong, namun sekelebat bayangan putih menghampirinya.

"Sakura!" panggil Itachi dengan suara serak. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Nada suaranya berubah menjadi cemas.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura. Ia melotot melihat Itachi masih berada di hadapannya. "Lho, kok, _nggak_ ke kereta? Ini jam berapa?" Sakura melirik arloji hitam miliknya. "Kyaaa! Kenapa masih disini? Keretanya sudah jalan!"

Itachi menggeleng cepat. Sakura hanya melihatnya sekilas karena detik berikutnya kepalanya telah ia angkat seraya memejamkan mata. "Aku tadi membawamu kesini saat kau pingsan di pelataran tempat menunggu kereta."

"Baguslah, aku tampak lemah sekarang." Sakura tertawa getir. "Jadi?"

"Apa?" tanya Itachi.

"Kau tidak pergi?" tanya Sakura balik.

"Bagaimana aku mau pergi kalau itu tadi adalah kereta terakhir untuk pergi ke Suna?" Itachi memutar balikkan pertanyaan Sakura, yang membuat Sakura kesal sendiri.

"Bagaimana kalau tunanganmu menunggu terlalu lama?" Sakura menyemangati hatinya untuk bilang _tunangan_ ke Itachi. Itachi menggeleng pelan.

"Ia selalu menungguku, Sakura. Selalu…" Itachi tersenyum seraya mengusap dahi Sakura.

"Berhenti, Itachi." Itachi mengernyitkan dahi saat Sakura bergumam dengan suara rendah saat tangannya baru menyentuh rambut merah muda Sakura. "Cukup sampai disitu."

"Kau kenapa? Sakit?" tanya Itachi perhatian. Ia menyentuh dahi Sakura, namun langsung ditepisnya tangan itu. "Astaga!"

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Sakura berkata dengan suara bergetar. "Aku sudah tidak perlu kekuatanmu, aku sudah berubah jadi kuat, kok."

"Kau bilang apa, Sakura?" tanya Itachi tak percaya. "Kau kenapa, sih!"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, bukannya kau tidak tuli?" tanya Sakura balik.

"Oh, sekarang kau mau membuangku begitu saja?" tanya Itachi tak percaya. Suaranya meninggi. "Setelah semua yang aku lakukan padamu?"

"Kalau iya memangnya kenapa, hah?" Sakura menahan tangis, lalu menghadap Itachi dengan tatapan penuh kebencian. Sesak, sesak sekali rasanya. Itachi bergetar melihatnya, melihat gadis di hadapannya yang menatapnya penuh nafsu membunuh.

"Kau memang baik, Itachi. Aku akui itu." Sakura mulai berargumen. Ia menundukkan lagi kepalanya. "Kau bijak, kau dewasa, kau selalu membantuku, kau sangat baik. Tapi…"

"Apa?" tanya Itachi tak sabaran.

"Bukankah itu hanya rasa kagum, Itachi?" tanya Sakura seraya terseyum getir di balik mahkota merah mudanya yang menutupi wajah suramnya. Air mata tak dapat lagi ia tahan. Bisa dipastikan, sampai di rumah Misaki Haruno akan marah-marah padanya seraya bertanya apa yang ia lakukan tadi sampai menangis sebegini parah. "Itu bukan rasa suka, bukan?"

"Bicaramu mulai melantur." Itachi meraih lengan Sakura, mengajaknya pergi dari unit kesehatan stasiun yang berdenging keras bunyi kereta api yang singgah. "Kuantar kau pulang."

Sakura menghentakkan lengannya keras. "Hentikan! Cukup!"

Itachi menatapnya penuh marah, namun rasa marah itu kembali menguap melihat Sakura yang kondisinya sangat miris sekarang.

Sang bunga Sakura telah berubah menjadi bunga mawar yang berduri merah. Wajahnya kemerahan penuh air mata –dan itu semua karenanya.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, Sakura!" bentak Itachi. Ia sebenarnya tak mau membentak, namun mau bagaimana lagi agar Sakura mau mendengarnya? "Berhenti menangis seperti ini!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa berhenti menangis bila penyebabnya ada di depanku sendiri, hah, Itachi? Jawab aku!" bentak Sakura. Wajahnya kini sempurna terlihat. Rambut merah mudanya ia singkap ke belakang. _Emerald_nya terlihat redup, banjir air mata.

Itachi menariknya ke dalam pelukannya, erat sekali. "Berhentilah menangis." Itachi mengusap puncak kepala Sakura pelan.

"Aku tak mau kau menangis terus menerus-"

Sakura menangis, terus menangis kencang.

"-karena aku dan kepergianku, Sakura."

"Aku tak mau kau pergi… Apakah aku egois, Itachi?" tanya Sakura lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Itachi merasakannya, air mata itu memenuhi jaket cokelatnya yang hangat. "Kalau begitu, aku egois, ya, Itachi…"

"Ti-Tidak, Sakura." Sakura melepaskan pelukannya. "Sakura?"

"Cepatlah, kejar kereta selanjutnya. Aku tahu kalau akan ada kereta terakhir 15 menit lagi menuju Suna." Sakura tersenyum getir. "Aku sudah sangat senang bisa mengenalimu."

"Kita tetap bisa berkomunikasi lewat telepon, kan, Sakura?" Sakura hanya tersenyum, lalu mendorong Itachi menuju pelataran tempat menunggu kereta yang tak jauh dari unit kesehatan. "Jaga dirimu, Sakura!"

"Ya!" balas Sakura. Tepat saat itu, Itachi memeluknya lagi. "Apa arti pelukan ini, adalah selamat tinggal, Itachi?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Kita tetap bisa bertemu. Suna dan Konoha tak terlalu jauh, bukan, Sakura?" Itachi menunduk, mensejajarkan tinggi tubuhnya ke Sakura yang masih menangis pelan. "Jangan menangis. Jaga dirimu. Selalu tersenyum. Mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti." Tepat saat itu, kereta datang jauh lebih cepat dari yang diperkirakan.

"Aku pergi, Sakura." Itachi tersenyum, lalu berjalan menuju kereta. Sakura mencoba tersenyum, sebentar saja. Itachi pergi, pergi meninggalkan kepulan asap yang sewaktu-waktu dapat membuat paru-paru Sakura tersedak.

Tidak, Sakura jauh lebih sakit dari itu sekarang.

Lututnya gemetar, kakinya lemas.

Ia terduduk di bangku kayu panjang yang mengkilap di pelataran tempat menunggu. Ia terisak dalam sunyi.

Salahkah Sakura, bila setelah ia merasakan sakit hati dengan Itachi yang ini, ia berlari ke Itachi yang lain?

Egoiskah Sakura, bila setelah ini Itachi yang lain akan mendapatkannya?

Apakah Sakura patut disalahkan atas semuanya yang kian semu sekarang?

Ia tak ingin, ia sungguh tak ingin Itachi yang lain hanya menjadi pelampiasan sakit hatinya.

Ia mengecek ponselnya, melihat-lihat apakah Itachi di dunia maya masih memperhatikannya. Dan tepat saat itu pula, Sakura merasa _drop_, benar-benar kosong.

Tak ada satupun pesan untuknya dalam waktu sebulan ini oleh Itachi dunia maya. Apakah itu bisa disebut dengan rasa suka?

Sakura benci akan hal ini, tapi ia bersumpah akan memotong-motong ponselnya di rumah nanti jikalau mendapatkan pesan dari Itachi yang isinya singkat padat dan jelas.

Ia menunduk, merasakan hawa dingin musim gugur menggelitiki kulit putihnya. Ia teringat dengan runtutan peristiwa yang membawanya ke stasiun ini. Ini semua berkat Sasuke, juga dua Itachi itu.

Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Ia menarik-narik rambutnya frustasi. Air mata kembali jatuh dari _emerald_nya.

"Nona Sakura, itukah kau? Aku mencarimu-"

Untuk saat itu tangis Sakura mereda.

"-kemana-mana, tetapi kau masih disini juga-"

Ia menoleh ke belakang, mendapati sosok yang ia rindukan sekaligus ia impikan selama ini, tengah membungkuk tepat di belakangnya. Wajah tampannya tak tergores sekali pun. Jaket cokelat itu masih ia pakai, dengan lekukan hangat hasil karya Sakura tadi.

"-ini aku, Itachi Uchiha, datang untuk menghapuskan lukamu dari sang peramal-"

Sakura menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Tangisan membesar sejadi-jadinya. Jadi selama ini…

"-kau tak perlu merasa bahwa dirimu menganggapku sebagai pelampiasanmu dari sang Nakajima, Nona Sakura. Karena aku…-"

Sakura memeluknya erat. Kotak merah beludru tebal berisi cincin itu terjatuh tak jauh dari tubuh yang Sakura rengkuh.

"-akan selalu ada untukmu, Haruno Sakura."

"Kau jahat sekali! Kenapa tak dari awal kau mengaku, hah!" Sakura terisak pelan. "Padahal aku bingung setengah mati di rumah!"

"Kejutan spesial untuk orang yang spesial." Itachi tertawa kecil. Tubuh Sakura semakin melemas. "Eh?"

"Katakan…" gumam Sakura. "Apa yang ingin kau katakan, huh?"

"_Marry me_?"

Ia bersyukur untuk kesekian kalinya, karena dua Itachi kini telah berkumpul untuk menyatukan seluruh memorinya menjadi satu kepingan utuh; pernikahan.

**One way to say three words for you…**

**I LOVE YOU**

**oOo**

"Hari ini sarapannya apa, Bu?" tanya anak laki-laki muda berambut hitam panjang ke ibu mereka yang tengah memasak sarapan di dapur yang mengepul.

"Kita makan nasi goring buatan Ibu. Mau?" tanya sang ibu dengan nada menggoda. Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum sumringah, sedangkan dari arah pintu masuk dapur terlihat sesosok pria tinggi dengan anak perempuan di gendongannya. "Ya ampun, susah bangun lagi?"

Pria itu mengangguk seraya menoleh ke arah anak perempuan yang ada di gendongannya. "Ia susah bangun kalau hari minggu."

"Dasar!" Sang ibu geleng-geleng kepala, lalu melanjutkan memasak.

"Bu, aku lapar…" Sang anak perempuan menguap lebar seraya mengucek-ucek matanya dengan tangan kiri, sementara kakak laki-lakinya mengeluh panjang.

"Nanti, sebentar lagi juga masak, kok." Ibunya tersenyum lembut, lalu mematikan api kompor. "Sarapan sudah siap!" Suasana rumah mendadak ceria. Kedua anak kembar berambut hitam langsung menyambar nasi goreng buatan ibu mereka, sedangkan kedua orang tua mereka hanya geleng-geleng kepala seraya tersenyum kecil ke kedua buah hati mereka.

"Enak sekali, Ibu!" puji anak laki-laki. "Sama seperti sebelumnya, tapi tetap enak!"

"Aku sangat suka masakan ibu! Aku mau minta ajarin masak, ah!" ujar sang anak perempuan cepol dua yang berantakan karena habis bangun tidur. Mata hijaunya terbuka lebar sekarang, sedangkan mata obsidian hitam kakaknya mengilat jahil saat adiknya bicara polos seperti tadi.

"Kau? Mau belajar masak?" ejek sang kakak yang tua dua tahun darinya. "Ngimpi! Mana bisa masakanmu seenak ibu! Ibu itu satu-satunya, tahu!" Rumah kembali ricuh.

Sang ibu tertawa kecil. "Mereka selalu saja bertengkar."

"Tapi karena pertengkaran itulah, rumah menjadi ramai, kan?" ujar sang suami seraya tersenyum kecil kepada istrinya. "Hari ini kita mau kemana, hm?"

"Bagaimana kalau ke _Fun World_? Sudah lama anak-anak tidak ke sana, Itachi." Sang istri mengusulkan. Suaminya mengangguk kecil, lalu berbisik kepada kedua anaknya. Sontak, kedua anaknya berjengit riang. Kembali ricuh.

"Mereka senang sekali…" gumam sang istri.

"Kau bersiap-siaplah," ujar sang suami lalu mencium pipi istrinya singkat. "Kau bau, Sakura."

"Menyebalkan!" ujar istrinya main-main, lalu menggembungkan pipinya sebal.

Merekalah, keluarga kecil Uchiha.

10 tahun telah berlalu dengan singkat. Membawa perubahan besar dalam hidup mereka.

Sang ayah, Itachi Uchiha, telah menikahi seorang wanita semenarik Sakura Haruno, yang kini telah menjadi Sakura Uchiha. Kedua anak mereka, Haruhi Uchiha dan Hanami Uchiha, telah berkembang menjadi anak-anak yang menganggap diri mereka merupakan anak paling beruntung sedunia.

Sasuke Uchiha, adik dari Itachi Uchiha, telah meninggal karena kecelakaan tragis yang menyebabkan ia sekeluarga kecilnya meninggal setahun yang lalu. Ia kala itu menikah lagi dengan Shion, setelah bercerai dengan Karin, istri pertamanya.

Ya, kehidupan asmara Sasuke sangat rumit, dan Sakura tak mengerti apa masalahnya.

Dan, Sakura mungkin akan bersyukur setelah ini.

Ia bersyukur, ia dilahirkan untuk suaminya kini.

Ia bersyukur, ia telah mengenal suaminya selama lima belas tahun, dan itu bukan waktu yang singkat.

Ia bersyukur, ia mendapat suami yang setia seperti suaminya.

Ia bersyukur, ia masih diberi nafas oleh Tuhan untuk mengenang Itachi sampai akhir hayatnya nanti.

Ia bersyukur, ia masih diberi kebahagiaan sampai sekarang.

Ia bersyukur-

"Sakura, sudah siap?" tanya Itachi. Sakura berbalik dari meja makan, menatap Itachi yang sudah siap dengan setelah jins. Sakura mengangguk senang, sementara kedua anaknya bergelayut manja di kedua lengan panjang Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum senang saat Itachi membawa mereka ke dalam mobil untuk pergi ke taman ria. Sakura berjalan menuju rak sepatu, namun tanpa sengaja menyentuh bingkai foto mereka sekeluarga. Ia terkejut, lalu langsung melihat tulisan di balik foto itu.

_Keluarga kecilku_

Sakura langsung menyembunyikan raut wajah cemasnya, lalu menghembuskan nafas lega saat Itachi baru memanggilnya saat ia telah menyembunyikan foto itu.

Ia tersenyum bangga. Bangga sekali. Ia mendapat suami yang benar-benar ia percayai.

"Masuklah, Sakura."

Mereka berjalan, melewati persimpangan, lalu…

BRAAAKK!

-ia masih bisa mengakhiri semuanya dengan senyum di hari yang indah bersama keluarga kecilnya.

_**Biarkanlah tetap seperti ini, tetap mengalir seperti ini…**_

BOOM!

_**Bila kau suka dengan ilmunya, bukan suka tapi kagum. **_

_**Bila kau suka dengan tampang dan kekayaannya, bukan suka tapi nafsu menggebu.**_

_**Bila kau suka dengan kebaikannya, bukan suka tapi rasa terima kasih.**_

_**Bila semua rasa suka itu tak berujung, tak bercelah dan tak beralasan, maka itulah rasa suka yang kau cari.**_

"Cepat ke tempat mereka! Mereka dalam bahaya!"

"Ya ampun, kasihan sekali mereka, keluarga kecil itu…"

"Mereka semua-"

_**Biarlah semuanya tetap mengalir, sealir dengan aliran kemerahan yang memancar dari balik mobil sedan silver yang tertabrak tadi siang.**_

_**Biarlah semua cinta itu mengalir sealir dengan air mata yang keluar dari isakan hening yang tercurah dari mobil sedan silver itu.**_

_**Biarlah semua kasih sayang tanpa alasan milik keluarga kecil itu mengalir sealir dengan perasaan damai yang menggerogoti tubuh mereka.**_

"-lenyap. Lenyap tak bersisa."

_**Biarkanlah tetap mengalir, tetap mengalir seperti ini…**_

**One way to say three words for you –I LOVE YOU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FINISH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AN: Happy ItaSaku Memoir Jour 2012 ! XDD**


End file.
